Four Times Scorpius Wanted to Kiss Rose (And One Time He Did)
by sas479
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy didn't believe in love at first sight. Scorpius/Rose one-shot. Complete.


**A/N: Hi Lovelies! This is a companion one shot to my other story** _ **Four Times Rose Wanted to Kiss Scorpius (And One Time She Did)**_ **. I kept the refrain sentences the same (just changed the pronouns). I started on another Scorrose story called** _ **What's in a Name**_ **, but I've been having serious writer's block, hence this story was born.**

* * *

 **3rd Year**

With the little thatched cottages and shops all covered in a layer of crisp snow, Hogsmeade looked like a Christmas card. The holly wreaths on the doors and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees all added to the sense of mingling peace and excitement as the holidays approached.

"Godric, it's freezing!" Scorpius complained as they stepped out of the Three Broomsticks. He wished he hadn't misplaced his moleskin gloves that morning.

"Here," Rose grabbed his bare hand with her much smaller one and rubbed circles into his palm. "Better?" She questioned.

Rose didn't have gloves either, but she must have used a heating charm because her hand was pleasantly warm and made him feel tingly.

"Much," he smiled at her. He wanted to lean down and kiss her forehead as a little thank you.

But she was his best friend, and best friends didn't kiss each other, so he didn't.

* * *

 **4th Year**

 _"He's a git! I'm telling you Rose, he's no good." Scorpius snapped._

 _"I DON'T NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME!" She exploded._

 _"I don't want you to get hurt, Rose." He said softly as he tried to control the strangled desperation in his tone._

He thought back on the fight they had last week and felt sick to his stomach. They hadn't spoken in eight days, and all because of bloody Sam Macmillan. Bloody Sam Macmillian and his stupid, impulsive need to hit on every girl he knew.

He ate his lunch in silence and stabbed at his treacle tart with much more force than necessary. He felt someone sit down next to him but he didn't bother to look up, preferring to scowl at his plate.

"You were right. Sam Macmillan is a git," she said with no further explanation. He finally looked up and saw the guilt clouding her eyes as she chewed her lip and looked at him apologetically with her big brown eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," she whispered.

He was so relieved that she was talking to him again he could have kissed her.

But she was his best friend, and best friends couldn't kiss each other, so he didn't.

* * *

 **5th Year**

After two terrible, stressful weeks, O.W.L.s were over and Scorpius finally had his best friend back. Rose had been so frantic and frazzled studying every waking moment for the past month that they had barely spoken to each other.

To celebrate the end of exams, the pair spent one bright Sunday afternoon down at the Black Lake, relaxing under the warm June sun. She was sprawled out in the grass, barefoot with her red hair fanning out around her head.

He was relieved to see the dark circles under her eyes from her lack of sleep were finally starting to fade and she looked more at peace than he had seen her in months.

"What?" She questioned him with a lazy smile when she noticed him staring at her.

"Oh, nothing. Let's go for a swim," he suggested.

He needed a distraction from his sudden overwhelming urge to touch her. He wanted to kiss her.

But she was his best friend, and best friends wouldn't kiss each other, so he didn't.

* * *

 **6th Year**

Scorpius Malfoy didn't believe in love at first sight. He believed in infatuation and lust at first sight, but not love. Love was something that developed over time.

He certainly hadn't fallen in love with Rose Weasley at first sight. He thought back to the day they met on the train. He remembers thinking she was just like any other 11 year old girl, though an abnormally chatty and headstrong one.

Over time he grew to realize she wasn't just like any other girl. He thought of her forgiving nature after all their silly arguments as children, her intelligence during all their late nights studying together in the library, her unending curiosity and need for adventure all the weekends they spent looking for the castle's secret passageways.

Then he thought about her beauty and how just that morning, she had literally knocked the breath out of him.

It was like any other breakfast as Scorpius had his usual scone and pumpkin juice. Rose, who was not a morning person, arrived late as usual.

Her bushy red curls were wild with some sticking out haphazardly from her pony tail. She had sleep soaked eyes and a dream drenched voice as she muttered "Morning, Scorp" with a tired smile.

And it was in that moment that Scorpius realized he wanted to wake up and have breakfast with Rose every morning for the rest of his life.

So no, it wasn't love at first sight. It was more of a love on a Monday morning during breakfast type thing.

He wanted so badly to kiss her as he said good morning back to her.

But she was his best friend, and best friends shouldn't kiss each other, so he didn't.

* * *

 **7th Year**

This was it. After weeks of waiting, it had finally arrived. The emblem of St. Mungo's, a bone crossed with a wand, stared up at him imposingly. His hands were shaking so badly it was a miracle he didn't accidently rip the letter in half as he unrolled it.

 _Mr. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,_

 _It is with great pleasure that I inform you of your acceptance into the Healers' Program of_ _St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries._

Scorpius didn't make it past reading the first sentence.

He had done it. This was everything he had been working towards, all his hopes and plans and late night study sessions had been in pursuit of becoming a healer, and he did it.

He sat completely frozen for a moment until a coherent thought finally formed in his head. _Rose._ He had to find Rose. Luckily he spotted her entering the Great Hall for breakfast.

"ROSE! ROSE! ROSE, I GOT IN! I'm going to be a healer!" He sprinted towards her clutching and waving around his letter. Her eyes brightened quickly in realization and the smile on her face made her face look as though it were going to split into two. She didn't have to say anything. He could see it in her eyes. Happiness, warmth, pride, love. _Love_. He knew she loved him, of course, but there was something much deeper in this look.

He wanted to kiss her. His entire future stretched out before him and he simply couldn't fathom the idea of her not being in it.

He wanted to kiss her. And she was his best friend. So he did.


End file.
